


The Name Game

by Jael



Series: Time After Time [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, CCweek2018, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: Sara and Leonard have an important decision to make. (Short follow-up to "If You Can't Take the Heat," written for CaptainCanary week.)





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Two of the Captain Canary Week! Prompt: Established Relationship.
> 
> Just something short set in my "If I Never" continuity, somewhat after the recent "If You Can't Take the Heat" and before "Midnight Run."
> 
> Many thanks to LarielRomeniel for the beta!

Sara's still staring in the mirror. As Leonard watches, her gaze drops down to her still-flat stomach, then rises again. Then drops again. A hand rises to pluck helplessly at her still-loose white shirt. They may have just confirmed that they're going to be parents and, he thinks, Sara is indeed pleased about it, but that doesn't mean it's not jarring.

"So," he says, trying to distract her. "Any thoughts on names?"

His wife glances over at him. "Seriously? We still have months."

"Still. Big decision." He raises from his sprawl on the couch to move over behind her, taking her shoulders in his hands as they both gaze in the mirror. "Anyone you want to name the kid after? And, no, I've never wanted a Junior."

Sara snorts at him, but at least she's smiling and looking a little less stunned. "You think it's a boy, huh?"

"No, I think it's a girl. But we should have names either way."

"Hmmm." She considers. "Well. 'Laurel' is tempting, but…what about 'Lauren'? Similar but its own."

"I like it." He tilts his head at her. "You've been thinking about this."

"Haven't you?"

"Not really."

"Uh huh. So, you don't want 'Michael' for a boy?"

He knows his pause is lengthy, so lengthy that Sara turns to smirk at him. "Well. Maybe. As a middle name, though. Or Mick will be more insufferable than usual."

"Mmm. So, what, "Bartholomew'?"

"Bite your tongue." He considers, pleased to hear her laughter. "Maybe…Benjamin. Ben."

Sara hums to herself thoughtfully. "After Kenobi? Or Sisko?" She laughs again as he rolls his eyes. "I like that. We do have time to think about it, though." She looks back in the mirror, eyes going distant again as she reaches down to rest a hand on her abdomen.

"Me and you," she says softly. "Wow."

Is she having second thoughts? "You OK, Canary?"

"Yep. Just thinking about…what the future holds."


End file.
